


The Gift

by Phoenixontherise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kindness, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/pseuds/Phoenixontherise
Summary: Draco has been looking exhausted lately.





	The Gift

He was nervous, his hand wouldn't stop shaking and butterflies had set camp his stomach. Unseen, hidden beneath his cloak, he walked down the long corridors, gift in hand and the target destination in sight. The dungeons. He hadn't quite planned how he'd proceed once he'd gotten there, he couldn't just knock… could he? He imagined the roaring laughter greeting him and a fleet of hexes following his quick escape. No, knocking didn't seem to be the proper choice, so he decided to wait instead. Sooner or later he would have to make an appearance, Harry knew for a fact that he often went for long walk around the castle at night and he regularly made an appearance in the kitchens, according to the house elves he had talked to.  
   
Harry rested against the wall next to the entrance, it was disturbingly quiet down here. The tower was always bustling with student coming and going, and often you could hear loud chatter and laughter from the common room, from the stairs outside. Silence seemed to dominate the dungeons, fitting really he supposed. He could only imagine how much effort was put in casting various wards to protect the slytherins from any nosy outsiders. However, he couldn’t figure out why no one was coming or going, surely the slytherins socialized outside their own house.  
   
It was close to midnight before he exited the common room, only few student had disturbed him the past few hours, each time he had been more disappointed than he cared to admit, when he realized it wasn’t Draco. This time his heart wouldn’t stop beating, clutching the gift even tighter, he followed the other up the stairs and down the corridors. He made sure to keep a distance so he wouldn’t reveal himself by the sound of his footsteps,  
   
After walking the corridors aimlessly for a while, Draco came to a stop. He stood in front an alcove, a hiding spot Harry was familiar with. It was big enough to fit two people comfortably, which is why it was often occupied by couples who wished to spend some quality time alone. Was Draco meeting someone? Before Harry had time to panic, Draco went inside the alcove, and after a moment of listening intently for voices, Harry followed him.  
   
“Took you long enough” Draco sat on the ledge, facing Harry, “ You really should work on your stealth; you’d make an awful spy”, he smirked halfheartedly and ran his hand through his hair, almost inviting Harry in with the motion. “Uh...” Harry mumbled and took off the cloak. “Sorry, I didn't mean to uh… Invade your privacy”. Draco gave a small wave with his hand, “Don't worry about it”. He looked tired, exhausted really, dark blue encircled his eyes.  
   
This was why Harry had decided to do this, he gathered all his gryffindor courage and blurted “ I know this isn't a thing we do, but I've noticed you look absolutely exhausted and I just wanted to give you something to cheer you up” Without waiting for a response, he handed Draco the not-so-delicately wrapped gift. Draco's eyes widened, he reached for the gift but stopped right before touching it. “What is it?” he asked. “I promise it won't blow up or anything”, Harry’s hand shook, and his pride hoped that Draco wouldn't notice it.

Draco looked into his eyes, as if trying to read his thoughts, “Okay” he whispered and took the gift from Harry. He held it carefully in both hands, looking it over before he opened it. Harry held his breath, so did Draco, he realized. Air found his lungs, when Draco lit up in a bright smile, a small laugh escaped him, and Harry couldn't help but smile just as brightly.

“These are my favourites, how did you know?” Draco looked him in the eyes. “Well, I did spend some time watching you in 6th year, and I figured I might as well use it for something good” He gave a small shrug, his cheeks turning pink. Draco hesitantly raised his hand and stroked Harry’s cheek softly. As he came to his senses, he hastily withdrew, leaving Harry with an odd feeling of loss. Pink spots coloured his cheeks,  “Thank you”, he whispered, and took a chocolate from the box and popped it in his mouth.  
   
They sat together in the alcove until early morning, neither wanting to be the first to leave, sharing their thoughts and talking about the past, not to excuse or judge but to understand and accept.  
   
When Harry crawled into bed, he knew everything had changed, and all it took was a small gesture, a simple act of kindness.


End file.
